Earth Angel
by vampiregirl1654
Summary: Dean watches Back to the Future. He misses Cas. Established Destiel. Corny and sappy. No porn. Very first Destiel/Supernatural! M for brief language. One-shot.


**A/N: So…this is my very first _Supernatural _fanfic! Also, very first Destiel/a story with GuyxGuy. So! Very exciting for me! **

**Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Supernatural_…like whatsoever. **

Fuck _Back to the Future_, man.

Dean Winchester lay on the bed, one arm behind his head, and the other holding a beer. The credits rolled quickly down the small television screen in his motel room. He took a sip as the thought wrapped around his brain once more for the millionth time: _I miss him. I want him…my precious Earth Angel._

It was corny and stupid as fuck but he couldn't help it, man! That fucking scene, though…the line ran through his head over and over again: _I'm just a fool, a fool in love, with you. _

Fuck, Dean missed Castiel-his… (It pained him to think it) 'Earth Angel'. Should he? Nah…what if he was fighting? Then again, he _had_ come before in the midst of a battle. But he was pissed whenever he came in the middle of a fight. Oh, his mood always improved eventually.

Fuck it-Sammy was out for the night doing God knows what, he had a couple of hours to kill and he wanted his Cas. "Cas…" Dean said aloud, standing up. "Cas! I need you…like-now. It's important. Really important." He watched the general area of the room, expecting Cas to show up.

A flutter of wings and a rough, gravelly voice saying, "Dean," behind him made him smile and turned around. The angel stared at him, his signature scowl on full blast. His wide blue eyes drilled holes into Dean's green ones.

"Hey Cas," Dean smiled, relieved.

Cas' plump lips tightened slightly. "What do you want?" he growled.

Dean reached out and grabbed Castiel's hand (which was tightened into a fist). His hard expression softened slightly, lips going back to normal, his frown still there, but less obvious than before. "I uh…I missed ya, I guess." Dean laughed. Saying it aloud sounded ridiculous.

"I don't have time for this, I have to go-" The angel went to pull away from the hunter, but was pulled back.

"Stay," Dean muttered.

Castiel's eyes narrowed. "Stay?" he repeated, as if he were unsure of what the word actually meant. "You want me to stay?"

"I just…" Dean sighed. "…I want to spend time with you," he admitted. Castiel nodded and began to pull off his tie. "Whoa! No, no, no Cas!" Dean cried and grabbed the smaller man's wrist. "I don't want that _now_,"

"Then what…" Cas trailed off, his deep frown coming back at Dean's outburst.

"I just wanna hold you."

Cas sighed deeply. "Dean…" he began.

"Please?" Dean asked softly. He was apparently very good at this whole 'begging' thing.

"Fine," Castiel sighed and relaxed his stance. "What now?" he slapped his hands against his thighs in a sign of defeat when Dean did nothing but stare into Cas' eyes. "Well?" his brows went up, his forehead crinkling cutely.

"C'mere," Dean pulled Castiel to the bottom of the bed and put his arms into the angel's trench coat, his hands resting low on his back.

"I'm confused," Castiel shook his head and tried to pull back. Sex, yes, Castiel completely understood…affection was hard for Cas to comprehend; hard for Dean to express. So why now? "Dean…perhaps-"

"Please-just do this for me Cas," Dean's green eyes looked into Castiel's almost pleadingly. "_Please_."

Castiel sighed and shook his head but relaxed back into Dean's arms. "This is ridiculous," he grumbled as Dean began rocking side to side, his face dropping into Castiel's messy black hair, inhaling him deeply. "Dean," the angel let out a sharp, awkward laugh.

"Just go with it, Cas," Dean muttered softly, still rocking.

Castiel moved slowly, his hands resting on Dean's chest before he wrapped his arms around the hunter fully, his hands locked around his own wrists. He rocked with Dean, enjoying the even movement, enjoying the feel of Dean, the _smell_ of Dean. Dean, Dean, Dean. "I rather enjoy this," Castiel said softly.  
>"Mm," the taller hunter mumbled, his cheek rested on Castiel's head. They continued rocking in silence. Dean began murmuring something under his breath, so quiet Castiel could hardly hear him.<p>

"What are you saying?" the angel asked irritably.

"Huh?"

"You saying something…I can't hear it. What are you saying?" Castiel clarified.

"Oh…uh…" Dean gulped nervously. "…I…uh…" he stumbled over his words. "I'm…singing," he grimaced.

"Singing?"

"Yeah…I am," he said in embarrassment.

"What are you singing?"

"I don't think-"

"Sing to me," Castiel pulled his head out from under Dean's head and looked into his eyes. "Well?"

"It's embarrassing," Dean shook his head.  
>"If I recall, you don't seem to mind embarrassing <em>me<em>," the angel pointed out.

"Cas, you son of a bitch…" Dean shook his head and laughed as he lay his cheek back on Castiel's head. He began singing the song, the same song that prompted this. "Earth Angel, Earth Angel. Will you be mine? My darling dear, love you all the time, I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you." He closed his eyes and sighed. "Earth Angel, Earth Angel. The one I adore. Love you forever and ever more. I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you."

Who knew Dean Winchester knew oldies? He was the classic rock guy, the tough guy! And here he was, singing _Earth Angel_ to a freaking angel he was 'involved' with. If Sam knew he'd never hear the end of it; he didn't even want to imagine what _Bobby_ would say to hearing about this.

"Dean…stop," Castiel pulled back and looked back up into Dean's face. The hunter looked obviously embarrassed, he clearly wanted Castiel to just leave now to avoid the awkwardness. "That's very kind of you," he told Dean. "Thank you…"

Dean pulled away sharply and went to the table in the corner of the room. This was hard. Did he just admit he loved Cas? What the hell was he doing? He rubbed his forehead and sighed. "Sorry I pulled you away, Cas," Dean grunted. "You can just go,"

"Dean." Castiel said sternly. "Thank you." He physically turned the hunter around. "I realize this is difficult for you," Castiel put his hand on Dean's chin and made him look Castiel in the eyes. "I don't understand human emotions very well, but I understand _this_…and I suppose 'you too'."

Dean frowned. "What did you just say?"

"_Thank you_," Castiel emphasized. He leaned in and put his hand on the back of his neck; their lips met softly, wrapping around each other as time went on. Dean gasped when he felt Castiel's tongue peek out and trace Dean's lips. He opened up and let Castiel's explore his mouth, his tongue massaging Dean's tongue wonderfully, his tongue tracing the roof of his mouth and his teeth. They pulled back (because, unfortunately for humans, they needed to breathe) and panted.

Dean lay his forehead on Castiel's, panting slightly. "Cas…" he gulped, wanting to say what was on his mind. It was as if his throat had closed up, though. He _physically_ couldn't tell Castiel.

"You don't have to say anything, Dean," the angel said solemnly. "I have to go,"

"Do you?" Dean asked pitifully.

"Yes," Castiel kissed Dean on the lips one last time before disappearing with the sound of fluttering wings.

Dean sat on the bed, his throat tight as he rubbed his knees awkwardly. See what _Back to the Future_ did to him? It made _Dean_. _Winchester_ a sappy little girl who couldn't control his emotions.

Fuck _Back to the Future_, man.

**A/N: Yikes! I hope you guys liked that! **

**It's not really supposed to _mean_ anything I guess, but…well…**

**That was that. **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
